


Heaven is a Place

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Afterlife, Friendship, Heaven, Multi, One Shot, Reunion, bonded, general religion, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spock Prime passes, he finds that Heaven does exist, and it's better than he ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place

Death is a strange concept to vulcans. There is no logic in believing in an afterlife of any sort, as there is no evidence to supplement it. However, there is no evidence to move against it either. That didn’t seem to matter in Spock’s final moments, surrounded by old friends in a strange universe. He knew them, but he didn’t. This world was strange, as Nero’s presence had changed so much here.

This Kirk was just as strong in his feelings as the one he knew, but he was also hotheaded with  a lot of growing up to do. Even he himself had been affected. There was a budding relationship between this version of himself and Uhura. He knew she would have laughed at the thought and the idea that he could hear that laughter almost brought a weak smile to his lips. The resemblance that this McCoy had to his own was uncanny, and it saddened him as he saw that same old doctor looking him over from the side of the bed with sorrow in his eyes. The crew was there now to wish off this version. He knew their emotions ran deep, and he couldn’t imagine what Spock must have been feeling as he saw himself fading away.

He closed his eyes and felt the last breath seep from his lungs, faintly hearing the call of _“Farewell, Spock,”_ ringing from his counterpart’s mind, the last thing he felt or thought as he slipped away into darkness. The silence was piercing, and there was a period where he couldn’t breathe. He attempted to struggle slightly before his eyes flashed open of their own accord.

He sat up slowly, looking around at the room he was now in, laying on the floor. As he stood, he noticed that the weight and creaking had been expelled from his bones. He was lighter, almost. He felt stronger. With that thought, he looked down to his hands. No longer did they carry the wrinkles of age. Instead, they were much smoother in comparison. His arms were well built and fit the blue shirt- _blue_. His shirt was blue. It was a Starfleet uniform. With that in mind, he looked around, coming over to the only door in the room.

The first step was solid, but the second faltered. Why did he want to open this door? What was so special beyond it? Where was he? Still, step after step came. His hand hovered over the key pad to open it, looking up skeptically before a knock rang from the other side. At that point, he didn’t hesitate to unlock and open the door. Standing there, to his surprise was his mother.

“Greetings, Spock,” he said, walking in.

This was indeed his mother. Not the alternate version of Amanda that that universe carried, but this was his mother.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“Is that any way to properly greet your mother?”

The voice startled him as he turned to see another familiar face. His father was standing there, Sarek, in all of the same ways he had been in the previous universe. He attempted to veil his surprise and curiousness as he looked between the two of them.

“Vulcans do not dream,” he said, backing up slightly. “So, there for, this is impossible.”

“Not impossible, Spock,” Amanda said as she stepped forward, raising a hand to calmly pull him into a hug.

She was young, that was unmistakable. Long brown hair interlocked into that familiar shape from his childhood, not yet grayed from old age. Even though this rang in the back of his mind, he also knew that this was her and hugged her back gently. His father came over and rested a hand on his back and the other onto his mother’s. A less intimate form of contact, and yet it held the same intimacy. He was younger as well, hair darker. They didn’t appear more than forty, in all honesty, and it made Spock think of his own age.

His mother pulled back and both she and his father stood there, looking up at him.

“Do you know where you are?” Sarek asked.

Spock looked around once more before saying, “I suppose that this is the afterlife humans have theorized for years.”

“Not just humans,” Amanda said with a smile. “Oh, Spock- there are so many wonderful things we can show you up here. So many wonderful things we can discuss. I fell like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you!”

“Amanda, please,” Sarek said, the slightest of smiles radiating from his face. “I believe there are others that would wish to talk to him.”

“Others?” Spock questioned, his mind seemingly blank as to who else he would need.

She nodded. “Well come along, Spock. I’m sure you’d want to see them as well.”

Spock followed surely behind them, only hesitating as he crossed through the door. There was nothing else he needed past that door way, and yet he still felt as though he was leaving something behind. They walked onward for some time, passing a few faces that didn’t strike him as familiar. Once they reached a door where his parents stopped, they turned to look at him again. Amanda didn’t say anything, simply nodding to the door.

He stepped forward and hit the button to open it, looking immediately to the side as he entered the room. As he stepped forward, he heard a voice say, _“Spock!”_

His head turned towards the voice immediately, as if he’d just found something he’d been searching for this whole time.

_“Jim!”_

The yell was inevitable, and went uncommented by the others in the room as Spock surged forward and took Kirk by the waist, going as far as to spin once around before they just stood there. They immersed themselves in one another. The bond was reforming. They were in contact again and the stir of emotions was threatening to poor from him like water from a dam at this point.

“Spock,” Kirk said slowly, holding his face.

He leaned down but, before the kiss could land on his lips, he felt a blow to his side and looked down to see Uhura wrapping her arms around his torso- _his_ Uhura. Then there was Chapel on his left. Sulu was next, then Scotty and Chekov. The familiar faces absorbing him as he felt something stir in him. It was a familiar sensation of the bonds he’d formed with these people, the people who almost lost everything for him and the people he’d do it for in a heartbeat. They were younger, as if he was back at the beginning of the five year mission that started it all. The one that brought so much pain and joy into his life. He felt complete. And yet, there was still something missing. Something he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Well Spock,” he looked up to the only person who hadn’t joined the hug, lest his pride get to him. “Welcome to heaven!”

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock said as the arms around him loosened. He stood tall as he faced him entirely. “I suppose you’re still as emotional and illogical as you ever were.”

“Yes, actually, Spock. So, tell me, what does your ‘logic’ makes of all of this?” he asked walking forward.

Spock waited until he was just in front of him. “I suppose that one could say: There is none to make of it. This entire scenario is completely illogical.” Before he could respond, he added, “However, that is not to say that I do not find it agreeable.”

McCoy nodded and smiled before patting him on the shoulder.

“All right then,” he said, “I guess that’s just gonna have to slide.”

“Oh, Spock, we’ve missed you. We really have,” Uhura said.

“Some more than others,” Kirk said, not even a glimpse of a sheepish tone in his voice.

“We have the whole crew now!” Sulu said with a grin. “No man left behind!”

Scotty nodded and said, “Unfortunately, there isn’t really an enterprise. But I have figure out how to get the old girl up! No missions, just my ship!”

“Ah yes,” Chekov said dreamily. “You know, Mr. Spock, heaven has everything! In fact, I’d say it’s just like Russia!”

It was hard not to laugh openly at that as the others did.

“Oh, it really is beautiful,” Uhura said. “It’s like our own Eden, a true one,” she looked to Kirk, “not like the many ‘Edens’ we’ve stumbled across before.”

Kirk chuckled. “Yes, well, we’re finally at peace here.”

“Finally,” Chapel mused quietly. “I’m just glad that we’re all together again.”

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Well,” the noise shocked them into looking back at the door way where Amanda and Sarek still stood, “I suppose we’ll be leaving,” Amanda said.

Spock looked at his father, somewhat embarrassed for having forgotten he was there before that rather flamboyant show of emotion with Kirk. All he received was a knowing, sympathetic nod before they left.

“Come on, Mr. Spock, you’ll see them again,” Chekov said as he began moving toward the bar that Spock just noticed. “Now is the time to party!”

“Get me one too, lad!” Scotty said.

He peered at it cautiously, knowing for a fact that it hadn’t been there when he entered.

“That happens a lot up here,” Kirk said with a grin. “Anything we desire. Up here, we’re truly allowed to be as lazy as we’d like.”

“What’s the new universe like, Spock?” Uhura asked from where she and Chapel had situated themselves on a sectional in the corner of the room, boots propped up on the center table.

“Strange,” he said, nodding. “Though, I must ask, how do you know about the new universe?”

“We’ve been keeping an eye on you,” McCoy said. “Not to sound sappy or anything, but we were curious as to how you were doing.”

Spock raised an eye brow. “I’m sure it was simply a doctor’s interest,” he said. “Either way, the universe itself had its similarities and its differences to our own. Of course, I wouldn’t begin to call it the same.”

“Of course not,” McCoy said, flopping back on the sectional. “After all, they missed the universal constant. I mean- you and Uhura, where did that come from?”

“Yes, if anything I think I would have been a suitable choice,” Chapel said, raising her chin in a joking manner when Uhura swatted her playfully on the shoulder.

“For him or me?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, “After all these years, there’s still something very alluring about vulcans.”

“Like hell there is,” McCoy said.

“No, no, Christine’s right,” Kirk said as he wrapped an arm around Spock’s shoulders. “There is something alluring about vulcans.”

“Please forgive my tongue sir, but get a room!” Scotty called from the bar.

“Seriously, if you two want to ‘rekindle your bond’ or whatever, we won’t miss you,” McCoy said with a wave of his hand.

“No, doctor,” Spock said with the smallest of grins forming on his lips. “I believe I would like to stay around here for some time.”

“Well you better settle for all of the time, mister,” Uhura said.

“That’s right,” Sulu agreed, “because you’re never getting away from us again.”

Kirk nodded and stepped back to look at him and say, “They’re right you know. You’re stuck with us for eternity, Spock.”

Spock’s smile grew slightly. “I always have been, Jim, and I always shall be. This will not change.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be a cute idea. I hope you liked it! If so, send prompts to my fanfiction account over on tumblr at sarcsticrazzfic!


End file.
